Dragon Ball: Rise of the Bio-Saiyans
This is my second fan fiction. This is after the defeat of Xicor. Characters Goku Bio Goku Vegeta Bio Vegeta Piccolo Bio Piccolo Gohan Bio Gohan Goten Bio Goten Trunks Bio Trunks Pan Bio Pan Gogeta Bio Gogeta Krillin Bio Krillin Yamcha Bio Yamcha Tien Bio Tien Dende Uub Bio Uub Bio Saiyan Story The Bio-Saiyans were made in a alternate timeline by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu. They were sent into a different timeline (mainstream timeline) to destroy all every living beings in all the universes starting with this one. Chapter 1: The arrival Somewhere in space there was a time warp being created, in this time warp came out the Bio Saiyans. Their sole purpose was to destroy all life everywhere. Meanwhile back at Kami's Lookout. Goku: Come on guys! Let's do this! Who's gonna train first? Vegeta: Of course it's going to be me and you Kakarot! Dende: That's no longer a problem guys. said Dende walking up to them. Goku: Hey Dende! Long time no see! Vegeta: What did you mean "no longer a problem?" Dende: Hello to you to Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub, and Pan Vegeta: Well are you going to answer me or not. Dende: What I meant was that I removed the limits to the Time Chamber. Goku: What do you mean? Dende: I mean, all of you can go into the Time Chamber at the same time, aswell as staying in there as long as you want. Everyone: WHAT!? Dende: You heard me. Gohan: That's awesome! Goten & Trunks: Thanks alot! Dende: No problem. This especially pleased Vegeta since there was no longer a time limit he could train in there for as long as he wanted, and he could finally surpass Kakarot! Vegeta: Alright! Alright! What are we waiting for! Let's go! Goku: Vegeta's right. C'mon lets go! Pan: Grandpa? Goku: Yes Pan. Pan: Will I be able to become a Super Saiyan? Goku: Absolutely! Why I bet you would super strong! Pan: Cool! Everyone walked in a single file line to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku: Well we need have some sort of time limit. I mean we can't stay in there forever. Dende: Your right Goku. Hmmmmm... How bout I set it for say... 3 earth days? Goku: That would be plenty. Thank you Dende. Dende: Your welcome. Now get in there already! Goku: Okay, seeya. Dende: Goodbye. Chapter 2: Intense Training Krillin: Yamcha, Tien! Let's train! Yamcha: Sure Kriliin! Lets do it! Piccolo: Not without me you're not. Tien: Piccolo! You're here! You made it out of hell! Piccolo: Yeah, yeah, cut the chit-chat. Me and Krillin versus you two. Got it? Yamcha: Um yeah..... Piccolo: Pff, scaredy cat. Yamcha: Hey! Tien: Let it go! Piccolo: Awww... little baby needs a diaper change. Yamcha: Shut Up Piccolo! Krillin: Um, guys shouldn't we be training? Tien : Krillin's right. C'mon guys, knock it off. Yamcha: Fine. Oh and Piccolo? Piccolo: What? Yamcha: WOLF FANG FIST! Piccolo:!!!!!! Krillin: Yes finallly lets do this. Meanwhile, in otherworld.... Old Kai: Oh, no! There's a terrible threat surfacing! The Earth is in trouble! Kibitokai: What's wrong? Old Kai: A new threat is making it's way to Earth! We must contact Dende! Old Kai: Dende! Can you hear me? Dende: Is that you Old Kai?! Old Kai: Yes, yes it is! Now be quiet! There is a terrible power coming towards the Earth! Dende: Huh? What power? Old Kai: I do not know, but you must warn Goku and the others! The fate of the world depends on it! Dende: I wish I could but.... Old Kai: But what! Dende: But Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub, and Pan are in the Hyperbolic Timechamber, and they won't be coming out for 3 days. Old Kai: Oh that's bad! That's really bad! Kibitokai: Don't worry Goku will make it out and win! Old Kai: Kibito shutup! This threat maybe stronger than Goku himself! Dende: Hmmmm..... wait a minute! Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien are still here though! Old Kai: Wonderful! Tell them to prepare for the arrival. Dende: Will do sir. And so Dende contacted them and warned them. Piccolo: Well, we better start getting serious then! Yamcha: Serious! I had you already were going serious! Piccolo: Nope I was only using about...... 3.5% of my full power. Wait you're telling me you were going all out!? Yamcha: Uh well.... Piccolo: Pathetic. Krillin: Guys! Stop! Back to training! Piccolo & Yamcha: Fine! Piccolo: Get ready! I'm about to reveal my new transformation! a Super Namek! Everybody:!!!!!! Chapter 3: A new transformation! Everyone stared in awe as Piccolo started to change, he was growingg taller, his muscles surged, his power level was skyrocketing! After the smoke cleared there in the middle Piccolo stood, transformed. Krillin: Um Piccolo, you didn't change at all, besides your shirt was ripped to shreds you are still the same. Piccolo: You fool, I don't need to look different when I transform. Yamcha: Well how strong is this form? Piccolo: As strong as Goku at Super Saiyan 3. Everyone: NO WAY! Yamcha: Er, I, can't fight anymore guys, I, um...... Piccolo: Yamcha you are going to fight or else. Yamcha: Ok, ok, i will, just don't hurt me. Piccolo: You guys disgust me, alright how about all three of you against me? Tien: That seems fair. Krillin: Alright let's start. Piccolo sped towards all three of them and shot straight upwards. Krillin: Wha? Piccolo: HELLZONE GRENADE! GO!!!!!!!!! Yamcha: Oh, cr- BOOM!!!! Piccolo: smugly Piccolo: Alright! Let's kick it up a notch! Piccolo then created 2 clones of himself to combat Krillin and Tien, while he would fight Yamcha. Tien:Uh, Piccolo, can we stop, I think I pulled someting. Piccolo: Only after one attack? Seriously? Tien: Urgh, never mind. Back at Kami's Lookout..... Dende: Well one day is up, two more to go... Old Kai: DENDE! Dende: Yes, Old Kai?! Old Kai: Dende! The evil power will arrive tomorrow on Earth! Dende: But, they are still in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Old Kai: Well can't you get them out? Dende: Yes I can but.... Old Kai: But what!? Dende: If I release them early there will be... consequences. Old Kai: What do you mean? Dende: After a while their minds will start to break, they will turn insane, bloodthirsty. Old Kai: This wasn't an issue before Dende, what happend? Dende: When I removed the limits from the Time Chambe, I had to make some sacrifices. Old Kai: Like their sanity. Dende: Yes. Old Kai: Well we'll have to take the risk. Release them at dawn tomorrow. Dende: Yes, Old Kai. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins Dende: NO! NO! NO! WHAT IS GOING ON! Old Kai: Dende! What is wrong! Dende: Sir, there has been well, um, some sort of complication. Old Kai: What do you mean? Dende: When I was trying to get the saiyans out of the chamber, I accidently might have sort of..... teleported them into another galaxy. Old Kai: DENDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Urgh! Well I guess you will have to send Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien out. Dende: Will do sir. Dende: Piccolo! Piccolo was meanwhile beating up Yamcha. Piccolo: Yes Dende? Dende: The saiyans won't be able to make it. So you will have to make do. Piccolo: Of course. Chapter 5: The Arrival Some where in West City.... Civilian 1: Hey what's that up in the sky? Civilian 2: Oh yeah I see it too, maybe it's a shooting star! Hurry make a wish! Civilian 1: You really are a whole lotta stupid aren't you. Civilian 2: Yup! Just then the space pods crashed on top of the 2 civilians. Bio Goku: Were here. Bio Vegeta: Finally. Bio Goku: Let's move out. Just as Bio Goku finished his sentence in rush Piccolo and Co. arrive. Piccolo: Not so fast, the saiyans you're after are not here so you'll have to fight me! Bio Goku: As you wish, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, destroy these fools. Bio Piccolo, Krillin, Tien. Yamcha: Yes master. Bio Piccolo then teleported right behind Piccolo and grabbed him by the waist then both of them shot up straight into the air. Piccolo: Urgh! Let go of me! Bio Piccolo: (chuckles) As you wish. Then Bio Piccolo suddenly changed his course and both of them went straight towards the ground. Bio Piccolo: What's green and splattered against the pavement? YOU! BP then let go of Piccolo and sending Piccolo smashing through the concrete into the sewers. Bio Goku: Well that took care of that. Krillin: You MONSTER! Bio Goku: Ah. ah. ah, not monster, DEMON! Chapter 6: Bio Krillin VS Krillin! Krillin: You'll pay! You'll all pay! Bio Goku: But we didn't bring any money. Krillin: (facepalm) Bio Goku: Okay anyways, Krillin kill the inferior. Bio Krillin: Yes master. BK rushed towards Krillin with amazingly blinding speed and slugged him right in the gut. Krillin: UGH! DAMMIT! said Krillin keeling over. Bio Vegeta: How weak. It almost makes me wanna cry. Bio Gohan; Alright already, Krillin finish him off. Bio Goku: I want him to suffer for his insolence. Krillin. Bio Krillin: This is gonna be fun. BK teleported behind Krillin kicking him punching him, blasting him with ki blasts over and over again. Bio Krillin: Had enough yet? Krillin: S-Screw y-y-you.... Bio Krillin: SHUT UP YOU WORM! KAMEHAME.....HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Yamcha: Whoa! That Kamehameha is black! Tien: Krillin! No! The black beam went surging right through Krillin's stomach leaving him crippled. Krillin: (coughs up blood) Is t-that a-all y-you got.... Just as Krillin finished his words he died. Tien and Yamcha: NOOOOOOO!!!! Yamcha: You won't get away with this! WOLF FANG FIST! Bio Goku: Yamcha will you handle this please. Bio Yamcha: My pleasure. BY ducked under Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and countered with his own right to the eyes. Yamcha: ARGH! I-I CANT SEE!!!!! All Bio Saiyans were laughing cruely at Yamcha. (WILL CONTINUE CHAPTER 6 SOON) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories